1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for molding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for molding onto or encapsulating all or a portion of a sheet of material. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for encapsulating all or part of a glass sheet for use as an automotive glazing on a single side only. The scope of the present invention will be understood to cover the products made by the disclosed method and apparatus, as well as the particular mold structure and apparatus described herein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the molding apparatus disclosed is of the type used to mold onto or encapsulate glass sheets of the type which are commonly employed as glazed enclosures in present day vehicles, such as automobiles and the like. In addition to such glass sheets being made to precisely defined curvatures dictated by the configuration and size of the openings in the vehicle body, in order to meet strict quality standards of manufacturers, it is necessary to mold onto or encapsulate the sheet of material, such as with a gasket around a predetermined portion of the sheet of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,625 discloses a mold structure for forming a polymeric gasket around a predetermined portion of a sheet of transparent material such as glass. The mold structure includes two cooperating mold sections for defining a chamber for receiving the transparent sheet. A seal is positioned about the periphery of the chamber and is utilized to resiliently support the sheet within the chamber. Also, the seal cooperates with a predetermined portion of the transparent sheet for defining a gasket cavity having a configuration corresponding to the gasket to be formed on the sheet of transparent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,481 discloses a mold for forming a window assembly which includes a transparent glass sheet and gaskets formed by curing a polymeric gasket material in situ on the glass sheet to encapsulate a marginal peripheral edge portion thereof. A glass sheet to be utilized in a vehicle has a front edge, rear edge, and a lower edge, to each of which is adhered such a gasket. In addition, a bracket means for attachment to a scissor linkage for raising and lowering the window can be secured to the lower edge of the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,155 discloses a method for molding surface structure onto the surface of the glass sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,687 discloses a device for at least partially encapsulating a border of a substantially sheet shaped element. The device contains a cavity formed by an elastically deformable member having a profile which extends along an encapsulation border line of the element, and which is adapted to be elastically deformed while maintaining a tight contact along the encapsulation border line when pressure is applied thereon, in order to follow irregularities in the element along the border line.
The co-pending application of applicant""s assignee, Ser. No. 08/898,207, filed Jul. 22, 1997 and entitled xe2x80x9cMolding Method and Apparatus and Part Produced Therebyxe2x80x9d shows a molding apparatus having a mold base and at least one moveable mold core rotatable into and out of a facing relationship with the mold base. When the moveable mold core is in its closed position, it cooperates with the mold base to define a mold cavity. The mold base may be shaped so as to aid in forming a part, or to hold.the sheet of material onto which molding material is to be deposited so as to encapsulate the part on one or more edges or surface regions. Structure may also be encapsulated onto the surface of the material during the molding operation.
The co-pending provisional application of applicants"" assignee, Ser. No. 60/111,467, filed Dec. 9, 1998 shows a compact molding press which may hold the mold shown in the present invention.
The above-mentioned patents show various window assemblies and methods to make the same. The apparatus to make the devices shown often involve complicated molding presses dedicated to making a single part, whereby the molding presses can not accept other molds, and the molds in said molding presses can not be installed on other molding presses. This results in increased expense in the molding process.
Thus, those skilled in the art continued to search for a molding method and apparatus which could easily be used in a wide variety of molding presses, thus, eliminating the need for costly and specialized machinery.
The aforementioned problems are addressed in accordance with the present invention by the utilization of a novel molding method and apparatus not hereto found in the prior art. In its broadest form, the mold of the present invention may be used in a wide variety of commercially available molding presses, thus eliminating the need for dedicated and/or complicated molding presses, and thereby reducing expenses.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a mold for molding a part is provided. The mold includes a multi-part mold base having a mold base plate, at least one fixed mold base on said mold base plate, and at least one slidable mold base on said mold base plate. The slidable mold base is adjacent to the fixed mold base of the mold in its open position, and moves into and out of an adjoining position with respect to fixed mold base. The multi-part mold base is used in combination with a mold core having at least a portion of a mold cavity formed therein. The mold core is moveable between an open position in a facing relationship with said multi-part mold base, and a closed position in an adjoining relationship with the multi-part mold base. When the mold core is in its closed position there is at least a portion of a mold cavity adjacent the multi-part mold base, and at least one slidable mold base adjoining the fixed mold base.
In another embodiment of the invention a mold for encapsulating a sheet of material is shown. The mold includes a multi-part mold base in which a sheet of material to be encapsulated is supported. The multi-part mold base includes a mold base plate, at least one fixed mold base on said mold base plate, and at least one slidable mold base on said mold base plate. The slidable mold base is adjacent to the fixed mold base in its open position, and moves into and out of an adjoining position with respect to fixed mold base. The multi-part mold base is used in combination with a mold core having at least a portion of a mold cavity formed therein. The mold core is moveable between an open position in a facing relationship with said multi-part mold base, and a closed position in an adjoining relationship with the multi-part mold base. When the mold core is in its closed position there is at least a portion of a mold cavity adjacent the multi-part mold base, and at least one slidable mold base adjoining the fixed mold base.
In a further embodiment of the present invention a mold for encapsulating a sheet of glass on a single side is shown. The mold includes a multi-part mold base in which the sheet of glass to be encapsulated is supported. The multi-part mold base includes a mold base plate, at least one fixed mold base on said mold base plate, and at least one slidable mold base on said mold base plate. The slidable mold base is adjacent to the fixed mold base in its open position, and moves into and out of an adjoining position with respect to fixed mold base. The multi-part mold base is used in combination with a mold core having at least a portion of a mold cavity formed therein. The mold core is moveable between an open position in a facing relationship with said multi-part mold base, and a closed position in an adjoining relationship with the multi-part mold base. When the mold core is in its closed position there is at least a portion of a mold cavity adjacent the multi-part mold base, and at least one slidable mold base adjoining the fixed mold base portion.
In a still further embodiment of the invention, an apparatus is shown for encapsulating a sheet of glass on one surface only. A multi-part mold base will have a mold base plate, and fixed mold base mounted on said mold base plate. The mold will further include a plurality of slidable mold bases mounted on said mold base plate adjacent to the fixed mold base. Each of the plurality of slidable mold bases may be in a normally open position adjacent the fixed mold base, and can be moveable into and out of an adjoining position with respect to said fixed mold base. A sheet of glass will be placed in position in the fixed mold base. Each of said plurality of slidable mold bases may be closed. A seal carried by the plurality of slidable mold base portions of the fixed mold base will seal the edge region of the glass to prevent material from molding onto or encapsulating the edge region. Cooperating with the multi-part mold base is a moveable mold core having at least a portion of a mold cavity formed therein. The mold core is moveable between an open position in a facing relationship with the multi-part mold base, and a closed position in an adjoining relationship with the multi-part mold base. At least a portion of a mold cavity is formed in said mold core and is adjacent the multi-part mold base when said moveable mold core is its closed position. Once the sheet of glass to be encapsulated is placed in the fixed mold base, the moveable mold core will move to its closed position, at least some of said plurality of slideable mold bases will close, and molding material will be introduced into a mold cavity formed by the glass sheet the mold core, the fixed mold base, and the slideable mold bases. After the molding process, the glass sheet will be removed, and will have encapsulation on one side or surface only.
In a further embodiment of the present invention an apparatus is provided which incorporates a mold of the foregoing nature.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of encapsulating a sheet of glass on one edge only, in accordance with-the above description, is provided.
Thus, one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a novel mold for molding a part.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel mold for encapsulating a sheet of material. Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel mold structure for encapsulating a sheet of glass on a single side.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel molding method for encapsulating a sheet of glass on a single side.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for holding the novel mold structure of the present invention.